Sayain Romance
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Toma and Celpia romance


Sayain Romance  
Author's note: Alright this is a Toma and Celpia romance. Since someone was nagging me about the Bardock and his mate story I wrote. This person assumed the female in the story was Celpia which it wasn't it was an orignal charcter. Now I haven't seen the movie yet, so some of the charcter's might be out of charcter. So Lady Bulma helped me at some points. So read and enjoy.  
____________________________________________________  
Celpia was alone in her apartment when, someone barged in. She whirled around and stared has a male walked in and then shut and locked the door behind him.  
"Toma!" she snapped. "How did you get in here?"  
"Um the key."  
"How did you get a key to my apartment?!"  
"Um."  
"Oh dear moon!" Celpia exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.   
"What'd I do?"  
"You aren't even wearing your scouter!"  
"Um neither are you."  
"It's my apartment!"  
"What's your point?"  
Celpia groaned and started muttering things under her breathe about men and trobule. Then she started moving to another room and Toma followed her.  
"Why are you following me?!"  
"Um."  
"Idoit!"  
Toma scowled at her, "Woman show some manners."  
"What did you just call me!!!"  
"Woman."  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!"  
Toma grinned at her annoyance. He really loved to annoy her sometimes. Celpia just fumed at him, she found him annoying, annoying and cute. She drew her fist back and swung it at him. Toma grabbed it and his grin grew even wider. Celpia growled and swung her other fist at him, Toma grabbed that one. Celpia began struggling to remove her fists. They somehow lost their balance and fell. Interestingly enough they were in her bedroom and they fell onto her bed. Celpia was also on the bottom of him, which really made for an interesting postion.  
Celpia tried to sit up but realised she couldn't since Toma was still on top of her. She opened her eyes to see their noses touching eachother. They both blushed at the same time. Celpia shook her head.  
"Will you get off of me! And since when do you carry a blaster with you?!"  
"Um that's not a blaster Celp."  
"Then what the hell is it?!" Celpia paused for a moment allowing what Toma had said to sink in. "Oh. OH! Get off me!"  
"No."  
"What?"  
"No," Toma growled.  
Celpia glared up at him, then stopped seeing his eyes.   
'Oh moon,' she thought. 'I don't think I am goin to like this.'  
Toma started nipping her neck.  
"Toma," muttered Celpia trying to push him off of her.  
But he ignored her and continued nipping her. Celpia began running out of breathe has she was really starting to enjoy his nips. His mouth moved up her neck to her face where he moved to her lips. Shoving his tongue into her mouth. Her hands moved up his chest armor and wrapped around his neck.   
After awhile they stopped kissing and Toma pulled away to remove their armor. He tossed them onto the floor. Before comintueing to kiss her. His kisses traveled down to her neck, to the him of the body suit she wore. His tail twitching uncontronably behind him.   
"Celpia," he growled softly.  
Toma's hands went under the hem of the top half of her body suit, and removed it. Before going back to her skin and removing the bottom half of her suit. His tail began stroking her skin, causing her chest to heave uncontroably.   
"Toma," breathed Celpia.  
Toma looked down at her and grinned before removing his body suit. He started to kiss her chest before moving down to her stomach. He then moved back up again. While he was kissing her, he entered her so that her yelp was caught in his mouth. He started slowly before speeding up. The couple began moaning in rythym with one another.   
Celpia came first before Toma could, much to his delight. He brough her to quite a few more times before they collapsed onto the bed.   
"Good nigh Celp."  
"Toma you tell the others about this and I swear I will tell the other women at the bar......."  
"Wouldn't dream of telling them."  
Next morn____________________________________________  
Celpia's scouter began beeping. She opened the desk by her bed and attached it to her ear.   
"Yes?"  
"Celpia where is Toma have you seen him?"  
"Um yeah last night."  
"Is he still there?"  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
"You two seem to be a little closer then friends."  
"What are you getting Bardock. Besides you seemed to be busy with Sedduas."  
Silence on the other line.  
"I thought so Bardock now leave me be so I can get some more sleep."  
Bardock chuckled I bet you need it to.  
"Shut up!"  
Then Celpia shut the scouter off so she could get some sleep, with her new mate.  



End file.
